


Dreams

by chocolatebirdie



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has nightmares - of course, most everyone does - but there's one that just won't go away. </p>
<p>(Warnings for minor character deaths and multiple vague mentions of death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in September, on my tumblr, but I only made an account here a week ago so I figured I could post it. Inspired by the fact that I'm always having a nightmare in which someone I love is dying, and at the time I wrote this, I'd just woken up from one and needed to get it out of my system. This isn't really a klaine fic, but Blaine's in there.

The first time it happened, Kurt was eight years old.

It had been three months since he and his dad had buried his mom. Kurt woke in a panic, sobbing, and sprinted to his dad’s room to make sure he was still there. He held his daddy close, and his daddy held back tight as Kurt cried. He never told his dad about the dream.

The second time it happened, his dad was in a coma after his heart attack. This time Kurt couldn’t run to his dad to assure himself that his father was alive and well. For all Kurt knew, he might not even be. He spends the morning in his bed with tissues and movies, wishing his mother was here to help him.

The third time it happened, Kurt was at Blaine’s house. It was a random weekend in January, a few months after Kurt spent the night that first time, and Blaine’s parents were out of town. Blaine stared at Kurt nervously, who was sobbing in his sleep, until he finally managed to wake Kurt up. He cradled Kurt in his lap, his arms wrapped around him, as the other boy told him about his dream. Kurt went home as soon as he was calm.

The next few times it happened, Blaine comforted Kurt just the same, holding him, shushing him, and murmuring “it’s just a dream.” After Kurt relaxed, he always called his father, asking him when he was going to visit them in New York again, while Blaine held his hand and told Kurt to say “hello” for him.

The last time it happens, Kurt and Blaine are well into their fifties. Kurt wakes up sobbing for the fourth time that week. The relief that doesn’t come whenever he gets up and tells himself “it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream” crushes him even more. Blaine holds him, as always; he kisses the top of Kurt’s head and soothes him as best he can. He can’t say “it’s just a dream," so he doesn’t say anything. They lay together all day that day, movies playing and tissues at hand, and that night, Kurt doesn’t dream.


End file.
